Tu veux du gâteau?
by Khyorie
Summary: P A L U C I N A.
1. Du gâteau nomnomnom

Alors, en fait, au départ, j'ai écrit ce Palucina en partant de la vision que Noru-Da avait de ce ship.

Et donc j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, vu qu'en réalité je ne m'y connais pas trop, par rapport à ces deux personnages.

J'espère que c'est potable. Je suis désolée si c'est un peu n'importe quoi?

*file se cacher*

(Oui je me suis inspirée du début de la vidéo de Starbomb, le pique-nique, toussa)

(Merci à Peudleuduz pour m'avoir conseillé)

* * *

><p>Cette nouvelle saison ayant totalement bouleversé les habitudes, l'idée d'une rencontre placée sous le signe de la paix avait été maintes fois évoquée. Malgré quelques réticences, les plus optimistes des Smashers étaient parvenus à mettre en place ce qui semblait créer pas mal de divergences. Ainsi, suite à de laborieux efforts, chacun fut convaincu que cet événement ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Et bientôt un repas en plein air —plus communément appelé "pique-nique— fut organisé et toute la communauté fut conviée. Cependant, bien que réjouissant la plupart, les plus récents participants peinaient à se faire une place. On distinguait des groupes se former, les vétérans siégeant aux côtés de leurs plus anciens camarades, tandis que certains optaient pour un tri plus radical et n'échangeaient qu'avec ceux qu'ils côtoyaient habituellement. Cela restait malgré tout hétérogène, bien qu'assez mal pensé. Tout était calme et allait pour le mieux. Cela s'annonçait être une entreprise fructueuse et les principales têtes pensantes de ce projet pouvaient s'estimer fières. Mais, tout ceci était sans compter sur l'apparition de l'excentrique Palutena qui s'était visiblement faite attendre.<p>

La déesse vint imposer son désordre et, dès cet instant, on entendit une voix au volume plus élevé que les autres se dresser parmi le brouhaha déjà présent. Des remarques dignes de Lady Palutena se perdirent au milieu des discussions et les impatients ne tardèrent pas à faire remarquer à la belle jeune femme qu'ils en avaient. Et bien, littéralement ras le cul. Néanmoins, elle n'hésitait pas à leur rappeler son divin statut dans le but de faire régner le respect —bien qu'objectivement, il semblait être aux abonnés absents. Ainsi, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'apparaissait ici que. Comme une banale personnalité. Ce qui lui déplaisait absolument. C'était révoltant. Parfaitement révoltant. Hélas, elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'user de ses pouvoirs pour les soumettre à sa volonté et diriger tout ce petit monde d'une poigne de fer. Pour rire, bien évidemment. Puisque cela semblait parfaitement logique à ses yeux. Il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'en ce jour, Pit se sentit pousser des ailes, puisqu'il ne daignait alors même plus adresser un regard à la déesse. Sans doute angoissé rien qu'à l'idée de devoir supporter son charabia en cette si belle journée.

« Tu ne sais pas voler tout seul Pit. Et pourtant, tu es un ange » souffla Palutena en passant derrière son fidèle combattant, non sans une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Oui, vraiment. Aujourd'hui, elle se permettrait tous les écarts possibles et inimaginables. Une divinité, après tout, peut bien se procurer légitimement le droit à agir selon ses envies. Et puis, sa puissance avait été suffisamment prouvée lors des affrontements. En outre, rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait.

Les réflexions acerbes de ses camarades ne l'atteignaient pas. Parmi les plus récurrentes, on entendait "Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec l'autre clone, là-bas", ce à quoi Palutena répondait calmement qu'elle avait déjà Dark Pit à ses côtés, ne manquant ainsi pas l'occasion de tourner en ridicule, encore une fois, ses alliés. Cependant, à force de voir cette personne mentionnée encore et encore, cela attisa progressivement sa curiosité. Ce qui la poussa à aller à la rencontre de cet individu n'était autre que le fait qu'elle ne savait tout bonnement rien à son sujet, elle qui pourtant faisait preuve d'un immense savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer ainsi les capacités de ses futurs potentiels adversaires. Ce fut donc initialement dans ce but que la déesse s'empressa de rejoindre ce fameux clone.

S'il y a bien une chose qui interpella Palutena, ce fut le genre de ce clone. Une femme. Toute de bleu vêtue, à la longue chevelure du même coloris, une cape recouvrant son dos. Une épéiste, de plus, à en juger par la lame qui trônait près d'elle. Suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse saisir son manche et défier quiconque osant lui porter préjudice. Son air sérieux laissait comprendre qu'elle ne cherchait pas de contacts avec les autres. Ou du moins n'osait-elle pas entreprendre une telle démarche? Compte tenu du traitement dont elle bénéficiait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Quoiqu'il en soit, la déesse semblait tout autant déterminée que la guerrière l'était pour garder le silence, et ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui tendit un gâteau. Dans la précipitation, elle fit malencontreusement chuter quelques miettes sur l'épaule de la femme qui restait muette malgré l'apparition de la Protectrice de la race humaine.

« Tiens, tu devrais goûter à ça! »

Quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Lady Palutena passèrent ainsi, lentement, sans aucune réponse. Pas même une oeillade interrogatrice. Nada. Simplement un geste nonchalant de la part de son "interlocutrice" dans le but de chasser ces quelques miettes qui se mêlaient à ses mèches bleues. Par mégarde, sa main heurta quelque chose d'inattendu ; bel et bien une mèche, mais une mèche verte. Terriblement gênée, elle l'ôta et se remit à fixer l'horizon, pensive, tentant tant bien que mal à faire abstraction de la présence de la déesse qui, loin de l'importuner, renforçait simplement son malaise. Contrariée par cette absence total de réaction, cette indifférence presque insultante, Palutena opta pour un registre pour direct. De sa main gauche, elle attira l'attention de l'épéiste en tendant toujours plus son pitoyable gâteau —c'était assez ridicule en soi—, tandis que de l'autre, elle projeta la lame vers elle à l'aide de son bâton. Ce fut un réflexe quasi-instantané qu'elle obtint en réponse à sa sombre machination. Malheureusement pour l'humaine, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses dons divins et sa fascinante rapidité. À peine eut-elle pivoté en direction de la femme responsable de son tourment actuel qu'elle trébucha, déstabilisée par le vol de cette épée qui représentait si cher à ses yeux et la sveltesse de son opposante, qu'elle chuta sur la déesse. Son embarras ne fut que plus grand. Cela dit, toute cette manœuvre afin d'aboutir à une situation forçant la jeune femme à s'exprimer. Quel être diaboliquement calculateur, cette Palutena!

« La voici, ton épée... Au fait, c'est quoi ton joli prénom?

- L-Lucina » balbutia-t-elle.

Au moins, elle était parvenue à décrocher son nom. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Cependant, lorsque ladite Lucina reprit possession de l'objet, elle retourna s'asseoir, et la situation redevint aussi silencieuse et effroyablement embarrassante qu'auparavant, à ceci près que la fille de Chrom s'était emparée du gâteau généreusement offert par la deésse, qui se pencha ensuite aussitôt au-dessus d'elle et la couva du regard. Ce qui était assez intimidant, et incompréhensible pour la jeune femme qui ne saisissait pas ce soudain intérêt à son égard. Elle prit toutefois le soin de ne pas lui faire remarquer. Il s'agissait ici de l'une des seules personnes qui ne lui avaient pas encore fait remarquer l'inutilité qui la caractérisait au sein de cette grande équipe. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Subir si fréquemment cette même remarque devenait usant, et véritablement rabaissant. Cet instant précis semblait parfait pour le début d'une conversation.

« Et donc, Marth... » fit Lady Palutena, un large sourire aux lèvres, sans aucune volonté de blesser néanmoins.

Elle sentit un regard consterné se poser sur ses épaules. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée d'une éloquence notable au moment présent.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, rétorqua Lucina, froidement. Tu serais apparemment celle étant cataloguée comme "la déesse chiante" n'est-ce-pas? »

C'était fort. Très fort. En un échange, elles étaient parvenus à exposer les deux principaux soucis les mettant en marge du groupe.

« C'est pas grave si tu es un clone. Enfin, je suppose, rajouta la déesse, tentant une approche plus subtile, afin de se rattraper.

- Et pourtant. Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas très digne pour eux. »

Lucina donna un petit coup de tête en direction du reste des Smahers.

« Tu te moques de leurs avis, non? s'exclama Palutena tout en se postant devant sa camarade, manquant de la faire sursauter. Ce n'est qu'une bande de bons-à-rien. Regarde Pit, c'est un ange et il ne sait même pas voler. (Le pauvre s'en prendrait décidément plein la gueule)

- C'est pas si simple, lâcha Lucina dans un soupir, comme attendrie par l'effort fourni par la déesse dans le but de la rassurer, mais à la fois exaspérée par son incompréhension. Par exemple, si toi tu ne veux plus être considérée comme soûlante, t'as juste à arrêter d'être comme ça... —à cet instant, elle crut très nettement percevoir le "c'est-à-dire?" émanant des pensées de son interlocutrice— chiante. Tandis que moi... Et bien moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de solution. »

La discussion tournait un peu en rond, mais aucune des deux femmes ne s'en plaignaient. C'était bon signe. De plus, Lucina ne semblait nourrir aucune rancoeur envers Palutena, malgré ses tentatives foireuses pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ce n'est pas foncièrement mauvais d'être un clone. Arrête de te morfondre. »

C'était un tantinet méchant, pour le coup. Mais eut l'effet escompté.

« Et puis, tu es une femme!

- Et donc? »

À cette question, la déesse ne sut que répondre. La légende veut qu'elle ait ressenti une certaine gêne, et qu'elle aurait même vu ses joues teintées de rouge un court instant.

« E-et comment ça, je suis "soûlante"? »

Il était clair que dans son esprit, c'était agencé de cette manière : "Je suis la Déesse de la Lumière Palutena. KNEEEEEEEEL BEFORE ME". Et que donc elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Qu'elle était au dessus de tout, somme toute. En même temps, dans les cieux...

« Et bien, tes remarques incessantes. Ton comportement. Enfin, je suppose, expliqua Lucina, usant de son côté provocateur tout en conservant cet air sérieux qui la définissait si bien. Encore une fois, toi c'est simple à régler... (Elle semblait en savoir bien plus sur Palutena qu'elle n'en savait à son propos, dans les limites du raisonnable)

- Pour une humaine, même si tu es un clone, tu as l'air sympa. »

Cette phrase qui sortait de nulle part semblait absolument dénuée de toute honnêteté, mais rien que dans le geste, cela suffit à satisfaire Lucina. (Imaginez le slow-motion, avec Lucina qui tourne la tête, les cheveux dans le vent, une expression de surprise sur le visage, avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, bah, ça aurait pu se passer comme ça, mais c'est une scène un peu bateau, alors je ne peux pas la mettre, mais en gros elle ressent la même chose, quoi). Même si elle se méfiait un peu des dires de la déesse, cela restait tout de même sympathique. Mais la situation prit une toute autre tournure lorsque Palutena retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés, d'un air grave.

« Mais je comprends parfaitement ton appréhension, avoua-t-elle. Même si je ne laisse rien paraître, et qu'au fond je m'en fiche un peu puisque de toute manière je suis une déesse (ceci était le détail qui tue), ce n'est pas évident de gérer cette sorte de "rejet" de la part des autres. »

Elle sentit une main chaleureuse et compatissante se poser sur son épaule. C'était à la fois ridicule, puisque Palutena était peu convaincante, quand bien même les sentiments exprimés étaient réels, mais touchant. Cette scène inculquait une saine notion de camaraderie. Et plus si affini— (on en est pas encore à la, owh, autant pour moi)

Les deux femmes étaient sans nul doute les mieux placées pour se comprendre l'une et l'autre. (comment ça, j'enjolive le tout?)

« Je peux te montrer l'exemple, si tu le souhaites, se proposa Lucina, de toute bonté.

- Comment ça? Une mortelle, aider une déesse?! » s'indigna Palutena. (oooooh quel narcissisme)

Elle se résigna à entrer dans une tirade sans fin, voyant le sourcil arqué de la femme.

« Mh, oui, pourquoi pas... »

On sentit une légère déception démotiver Lucina lorsque celle-ci se rendit compte du manque d'enthousiasme de sa partenaire. Celle-ci fit quelques pas, comme pour la quitter. Mais, que, quoi? Palutena se retourna finalement, et lui tendit la main.

« On va chercher d'autres gâteaux? »

La déesse resta ainsi, plantée là, toute joyeuse à l'idée de regagner le groupe aux côtés de Lucina. Et puis, si quelques plaisantins trouveraient ça drôle de la tourmenter, elle leur casserait la gueule. Une fois sur le champ de bataille, bien entendu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'épéiste finit par se lever et posa sa main sur la sienne.


	2. Câlin

Vu que je n'ai jamais joué à FE:A il est probable que le comportement de Lucina vous paraisse peu crédible. Bah désolée j'peux pas faire autrement. Et je fais de mon mieux okay. é_è

J'ai du mal à trouver les idées, j'espère que c'est pas trop répétitif (bon des fois c'est voulu des fois non) et facile à lire.

J'essaie de torturer vos Palucina Feels mais c'est compliqué, hgn. J'suis pas parfaitement à l'aise avec ce genre de récit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture. :3

(Je remercie Juzzai pour ses quelques conseils et je m'excuse aussi parce-qu'elle me donne des idées à la con aussi)

(C'EST COURT ARGH)

* * *

><p>Inéluctablement, les deux femmes s'étaient subtilement et rapidement rapprochées. Lucina semblait progressivement devenir dépendante de la présence de la déesse, lasse de la solitude et des moqueries qu'elle avait subi auparavant, puisqu'elle s'avérait être l'une des seules, pour ne pas dire l'unique, personne à accepter son statut de clone. De plus, Palutena, estimant que cette sorte de discrimination était tout bonnement ridicule, lorsque la situation se présentait, n'hésitait pas. Et bien. N'hésitait pas à kicker des culs au nom de sa camarade. Protectrice de la race humaine <em>et de Lucina, <em>donc_._ Ce qui lui permit de très vite gravir les échelons de la reconnaissance aux yeux de l'épéiste, par ailleurs. Mettez vous à sa place, ces actes étaient inespérés pour elle. Elle nourrissait un sentiment très particulier à son égard. Mais passons. Néanmoins, à expériences nouvelles et découvertes s'associent des émotions inconnues et difficiles à appréhender.

Lucina patientait, seule, entre quelques combats. D'un naturel réservé, elle n'allait jamais retrouver son nouveau partenaire d'elle-même. Son attente était donc ponctuée de discussions plus ou moins amicales avec les autres Smashers. Elle se mettait un peu à l'écart, mais depuis la naissance de sa relation avec la déesse, ils semblaient la regarder d'un autre oeil. Était-ce du à la plus ou moins violente défense dont elle bénéficiait désormais, ou bien saisissaient-ils peu à peu l'absurdité de la chose? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, comme à son habitude, et faisait abstraction de. Toutes ces choses. Et voilà. Un sourire radieux vint orner son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin la magnifique Lady Palutena qui arrivait lentement, accompagnée, comme à son habitude, de son fidèle angelot, qui affichait également une joie communicatrice. Elle lui fit aussitôt signe, et obtint une réponse presque instantanée. Elle agrippa alors le manche de son épée et prit son mal en patience. Encore quelques minutes. La déesse semblait de bonne humeur et assez joueuse, en cette journée. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Pit, et lui fit sans doute une énième réflexion sur son incapacité à voler malgré son statut, compte tenu de son air faussement agacé. Les deux finirent pas cesser ce semblant de confrontation et eurent une conversation des plus animées. Lucina se prit alors à les fixer intensément, d'un regard envieux. Elle serra toujours plus fort le pommeau de sa lame tout en fronçant les sourcils. C'était assez inattendu comme réaction. Elle était indéniablement jalouse de cette complicité. Attends qu—

Non, non et non. C'était absolument n'importe quoi. Elle chassa quelques pensées qui n'avaient rien à faire ici, selon elle, de son esprit avant de détourner le regard. Elle pria en son fort intérieur que Palutena ait la présence d'esprit de la rejoindre sans son fidèle compagnon ailé, mais elle fut contrariée de constater qu'elle approchait à ses côtés. Elle prit la décision d'ignorer tout cela, ces pensées la plongeant dans des cogitations bien trop préoccupantes pour l'instant.

« Tu sais que ma couronne de laurier m'indique ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur » fit la déesse en apparaissant derrière elle.

On pouvait très distinctement discerner les rires de Pit qui connaissait déjà l'entourloupe derrière la voix de Palutena. Rires qui résonnèrent aux oreilles de Lucina comme de véritables moqueries. Mettant son ressenti à chaud de la situation de côté, elle prit le temps de relativiser. Après tout, cet ange n'avait jamais témoigné une réelle volonté de lui nuire, et faisait sans doute partie des plus tolérants du groupe —même si, parfois, il lui arrivait de le confondre avec Pittoo et donc de le considérer comme étant un autre Smasher hautain et désagréable. Cependant, elle sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait de l'apprécier pleinement. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment. Il l'agaçait, tout en ne faisant rien? Au-delà d'être embêtant si elle prévoyait de continuer à côtoyer la déesse, c'était assez gênant pour la femme aux cheveux bleus, de ressentir une telle rancœur sans raison valable, même identifiable? Après tout, peut-être avait-elle la réponse tout en refusant de voir la réalité en face. Et puis, zut. Cette remise en question avait déjà duré assez de temps, hors de question de gâcher cette chance d'échanger avec quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. Oui, Lucina semblait vraiment s'être attachée à la déesse. Qu'en était-il de celle-ci? WOW ON SE CALME TROP DE QUESTIONNEMENT. Patience.

Totalement déboussolée par cette déclaration accidentellement malaisante, la guerrière ne sut que répondre, mais lança une œillade à Palutena qui lui indiqua très bien ce qui se déroulait au moment présent.

« C'était une boutade, expliqua-t-elle, tout en souriant. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- J-je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était possible de toute façon, bredouilla Lucina, qui perdait ses moyens pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde.

- Pit a réagi de la même manière. »

Encore lui! L'épéiste se pinça la lèvre inférieure et soupira. Le plus silencieusement possible. C'était assez pénible pour elle. Et puis, c'était comme passé d'un extrême à l'autre? Lucina si sérieuse qui cède tout à coup aux sent— Bref.

« Hé mademoiselle t'es charmante ça te dirait une glace à la mente? s'écria alors Palutena.

- C'est... ridicule, rétorqua spontanément Lucina qui arborait un demi-sourire uniquement pour ne pas blesser son interlocutrice.

- C'est une technique d'approche terrienne, semble-t-il, destinée à... Oublie ça, finalement. J'espère que les autres agissent comme de véritables anges avec toi. »

Des anges. Le faisait-elle seulement exprès? Était-ce vraiment intentionnel de ramener le sujet qui fâche sur le tapis comme ça? Lucina dégainait et rengainait sa lame sous la nervosité.. Elle était indubitablement irritée. Pas énormément non plus, mais c'était clairement devinable. Et ça la mettait autant mal à l'aise que Palutena qui ne pouvait ignorer cet état de détresse. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de côté ce "mal-être" dont elles ne comprenaient ni le fond ni la forme toutes les deux. Cependant, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait aborder la question, le turbulent Pit interrompit leur conversation.

« Lady Palutena! Regarde, j'arrive à virevolter un p— »

Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il se voilait complètement la face à persévérer ses efforts pour un jour voler de ses propres ailes, elle se retourna et délaissa, une fois de plus, la belle Lucina au profit de son ange favori. Celui-ci battait des ailes. Bien. Il sauta pit-oyablement et vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Spectacle qui, étrangement, ravit la déesse qui rit alors à cœur joie, tandis que son serviteur se plaignait d'une soudaine douleur. C'en était visiblement trop pour la fille de Chrom qui s'était très probablement levée du pied gauche. Du moins, c'était l'analyse de Palutena. Brillante analyse. Malgré ces résultats peu convaincants et les tentatives de blagues incessantes, la déesse commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions au sujet de Lucina. Et pas uniquement vis-à-vis de son comportement, mais bel et bien par rapport à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'elle. Comment elle la percevait alors à son tour. Elle semblait bien moins entravée par ces questions que ne l'était sa comparse. Et pour cause, Lucina avait très certainement compris de quoi découlait cette attitude envers le pauvre et innocent Pit. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Plusieur semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre. À ses yeux, c'était bien trop récent pour pouvoir tirer quelconque conclusion. Trop brusque. Et aberrant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se mentir à elle-même. Situation assez contradictoire, paradoxale (et vous pouvez rajouter tout un tas d'adjectifs qui décrivent une situation compliquée et tout). Elle avait fait plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner, mais Palutena s'empressa de la retrouver, ignorant les plaintes de Pit, pour une fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'épéiste.

Même si la déesse pouvait quelquefois devenir véritablement exécrable, dangereuse ou tout simplement chiante, elle savait également éprouver de la sympathie et être réconfortante. À de très rares occasions, peut-être, certes, mais. Il y a un début à tout. Et puis, c'était déjà ça.

« Ça ne va pas? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix (peut-on faire plus niais, s'il vous plaît).

"Mh, oui oui, je suppose" fut la seule chose que Lucina fut capable de répondre. Évidemment que c'était faux, et puis Palutena n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait sa partenaire. Instinctivement, pour un motif inconnu (même moi je ne saurai vous expliquer), elle décida, sur un coup de tête certainement, ou tout simplement dictée par son caractère calculateur (afin de voir la réaction de Lucina), de l'enlacer. Ce n'était pas une simple étreinte. Enfin, pour l'une en tout cas. C'était innocent, roh. Tout comme une personne normale ferait à une bonne amie qui a les idées embrouillées. Oui, bon, sauf qu'il s'agissait de Palutena me direz-vous. Shhht. Quoiqu'il en soit, ceci eut l'effet escompté. Bien sûr que Lucina était contente. Elle ne s'y attendait, et la surprise apportait son petit effet supplémentaire. Surtout qu'en ce climat constant de combats acharnés, c'était une attention très appréciable. Bien qu'incompréhensible et impromptue. Malheureusement. Une nouvelle fois. Cet instant fut dérangé. Non pas par Pit. Mais par cette ordure de Pittoo. Les deux s'étaient ligués ou bien? Cette fois-ci, l'intervention de Palutena fut nécessaire, et elle dut s'absenter. C'était réellement abusif. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se débrouiller? Après tout, un ange qui n'est pas apte à voler tout seul...

Lucina ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la sublime déesse qui se mouvait avec rapidité afin de parvenir au plus vite aux deux anges, dans le but de faire cesser la petite querelle qui venait d'éclater. Et la manière dont elle s'occupait de Pit. Cette relation forcément privilégiée qu'ils entretenaient ainsi tout les deux. Elle les enviait.

Attends.

Oui.

Non.

Peut-être.

Éventuellement.


End file.
